The present invention relates to a coilable shade and, more particularly, to a coilable shade including a soft ring rubber to drive a rotating member to change a position of a track in the rotating member for controlling unfolding, coiling, and positioning of a shade as well as increasing the rotational frictional force of the rotating member and providing the buffering effect while coiling the shade.
A plurality of types of coilable shades available in the market is generally used on doors and windows in houses and offices to shield the sun as well as providing a decoration effect. FIGS. 1-3 show a conventional coilable shade 1 including a main frame 11, a coiling device 12, a pull/coil device 13 mounted to a left side of the main frame 11, a hydraulic buffering device 14 mounted to a right side of the main frame 11, and left and right fixed seats 15 and 16. In a case that the shade 17 is moved downward to a position, a coiling spring 131 at a side of the pull/coil device 13 is tensioned and IS rotates freely. If the exposed portion of the shade 17 is insufficient, the shade 17 is pulled downward again to cause coiling of the shade 17, wherein the coiling spring 131 is moved from the tensioned state to a stretched state and rotates together with the shade 17 to drive a rotating device 132 in the pull/coil device 13. The rotating device 132 includes a rotating member 133 and a sleeve 134. Two friction pads 135 made of wool felt are mounted between the rotating member 133 and the sleeve 134 and spaced from each other. If the frictional force of the friction pads 135 is insufficient, the shade 17 coils rapidly and causes noise. The hydraulic buffering device 14 reduces the coiling speed of the shade 17. providing a buffering effect.
However, the coilable shade 1 has the following disadvantages while coiling the shade 17:
(1) The friction pads 135 of the pull/coil device 13 provide insufficient friction such that the friction pads 135 can not easily drive the rotating member 133 to change the position of a track 136 on the rotating member 133, failing to provide reliable coiling or uncoiling of the shade 17.
(2) The friction pads 135 are received in recesses 1331 in an inner periphery of the rotating member 133, and the sleeve 134 is then inserted into the rotating member 133 so that the outer periphery of the sleeve 134 contacts with the friction pads 135. The overall diameter of the pull/coil device 13 is 3 cm, which is too large to be used in a small shade mounted to a door of an automobile, providing limited application.
(3) The hydraulic buffering device 14 is a necessity to the coilable shade I for buffering the shade 17, increasing the costs.